My endorphin in my birthday
by Aikaanifah
Summary: Kau tau endorphin? Itu adalah salah satu hormon dalam tubuh yang merangsang otak agar kita bisa merasa bahagia sehingga juga disebut sebagai hormon kebahagiaan. Tapi menurutku endorphin bukan hanya sekedar hormon dalam tubuh. Karena bagiku endorphin adalah kau yang menjadi hatiku, yang menjadi cintaku, dan kau yang menjadi hidupku. Yeah, you're my endorphin...


Naruto fanfiction

~Oneshot~

Fic ini kubuat saat tomat raven day aka ultahnya Sasuke dan udah terkubur dalam file ku cuma baru sempat ku post disini sekarang.

#My_endorphin_in_my_birthday.

Disclaimer : Masashi Khishimoto.

Author : Aika anifah.

Title : My endorphin in my birthday.

Pair : Sasusaku and other.

Genre : Romance, drama.

Rated : T.

Warning : Au, typos, cerita jauh dari kata sempurna karena aku masih new be #plak.

Summary : Kau tau endorphin? Itu adalah salah satu hormon dalam tubuh yang merangsang otak agar kita bisa merasa bahagia sehingga juga disebut sebagai hormon kebahagiaan. Tapi menurutku endorphin bukan hanya sekedar hormon dalam tubuh. Karena bagiku endorphin adalah kau yang menjadi hatiku, yang menjadi cintaku, dan kau yang menjadi hidupku. Yeah, you're my endorphin.

Terinspirasi dari khayalan tentangnya? Ah, itu terlalu dramatis, abaikan . Happy reading all.

~My endorphin in my birthday~

Suara teriakan memuja yang didominasi oleh kaum hawa menggema disekitar panggung besar nan megah yang terletak tepat di pusat balai kota Tokyo. Kilauan warna-warni lampu sorot dan musik yang begitu merdu menjadi kombinasi yang serasi dalam konser musik terbesar di negeri sakura malam ini. Dan diatas panggung megah itu, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah memegang mikrofon ditangan kanannya seraya berjalan mendekati sisi depan panggung diiringi musik dan teriakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi dari para penonton.

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-sama jadilah kekasihku... "

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu... "

"Sasuke-koi, jadikan aku selirmu... "

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan aneh dari mereka. Tapi tetap saja sang pemuda tak mengindaahkannya dan masih setia memasang wajah datar andalannya.

'I built my wals up high, but now they're falling and you're the reason why.

And with you I'm not alone cause you're the one I've waited for...'

Dan lagi-lagi para penonton dibuat histeris saat suara bass itu mengalun dengan indahnya. Uciha Sasuke, penyanyi muda yang saat ini sangat populer semenjak dia menjadi juara pertama 'The voice Japan' salah satu ajang pencarian bakat di bidang music yang mendunia. Terlebih lagi dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat padanya. Wajah tampan, tubuh professional, dan bakat alami yang menakjubkan serta marga 'Uciha' yang disandangnya membuatnya menjadi idola sempurna terutama bagi para wanita. Dan tepat satu minggu yang lalu Sasuke berhasil menggegerkan seluruh Jepang karena menikahi seorang penulis novel paling terkenal di negara itu. Haruno Sakura, yang bahkan tidak ada gosib sedikitpun tentang kedekatan keduanya. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan pro dan kontra dari berbagi pihak. Banyak yang beranggapan mereka adalah pasangan serasi tapi tidak sedikit pula yang tidak menerima pernikahan itu terutama para fans girl Sasuke. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui kisah sebenarnya dari mereka.

Sasuke pov.

Aku berdiri didepan jutaan manusia. Dihadapan ratusan kamera dan mungkin juga saat ini seluruh dunia tengah melihatku. Grogi? ck, aku benci mengatakannya mengingat aku adalah seorang 'Uciha' yang identik dengan segala kesempurnaan dan jangan ragukan karisma marga kami. Tapi kuakui dibalik wajah datarku saat ini sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit gugup. Apa? Jika kau diposisiku saat ini aku yakin kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku seiring dengan musik yang merasuki indra pendengaranku dan jangan lupakan teriakan mereka yang bisa merusak telingaku. Tapi dari mereka semua, sorot mataku terpaku pada sosok wanita berambut pink yang membuatku tenang hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Haruno ah tidak, maksudku Uciha Sakura. Aku bersyukur karena sampai detik ini dia masih berada disisiku dan takkan kubiarkan dia pergi karena dia lebih dari sekedar hidupku. Iya, istriku lebih dari sekedar hidupku karena dia adalah endorphinku dan kau tau kan? Tanpa endorphin kau tak akan pernah merasa bahagia. Kau lihat dia? Senyumnya masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu dan melihatnya membuatku seperti melihat kembali masa lalu kami.

Flash back on.

Lima tahun lalu.

"Kyaaaaaaaa Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali... "

"Sasuke-koi, jadilah pacarku... "

"Kyaaaaaaaa Sasuke... "

Ck. Aku bosan setiap mendengar teriakan memuakkan itu. Apa mereka tidak lelah terus berteriak tidak jelas dari tadi?

"Teme, fansmu semakin hari semakin bertambah saja. Aku iri padamu." Suara yang tak kalah memuakkan dari pemuda blonde disampingku ini membuatku lebih bosan lagi.

"Berisik. Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambil mereka semua. Aku tak peduli, dobe." Ucapku datar dan mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas tanpa mempedulikan umpatan kesal dari si kuning dobe, sahabatku sejak kecil Uzumaki Naruto.

'Kenapa sepi?' batinku saat aku memasuki ruang kelas XII IPA I KIHS ini. Baguslah, dengan begini aku bisa merasa tenang.

"Surprise... " Aku hampir saja terjatuh saking kagetnya saat mendengar suara teriakan dibelakangku.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun..." Teriak teman-teman sekelasku bersamaan.

"Ayo buatlah permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya... "

"Ini hadiah dariku... "

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun apa setelah ini kau mau berkencan deng... "

"Cukup." Teriakku dan segera saja meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Entahlah, selalu saja seperti ini saat hari bahagianya."

Aku masih bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan mereka. Sial, kenapa aku lupa jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunku? Tau begini lebih baik aku tidak masuk sekolah saja, dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Hari bahagia? Mereka tidak tau apapun. Tanpa sadar langkah kakiku membawaku ke atap sekolah, tempat dimana aku biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatku.

"Sial..." Teriakku frustasi.

"Berisik." Jawab suara yang tak jauh dariku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak dengar bel masuk tadi hah? Kembali ke kelasmu Sakura." Kataku kesal.

"Aku tidak ikut pelajaran pertama jadi untuk apa kembali kekelasku? Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hn."

"Haaah, sudahlah. Tidak ada untungnya berbicara dengan ayam judes sepertimu."

"Diamlah pink."

Menyebalkan. Kenapa malah ada si jidat lebar ini disini? Tapi melihat penampilannya yang mengenakan seragam olahraga membuatku paham.

"Kau izin lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Hm, aku tidak ingin mati konyol ditengah lapangan Sasuke. Itu terlalu dramatis." Jawabnya disertai kekehan. Iya, seorang Haruno Sakura, si monster pink tetanggaku itu walau cerdas tapi dia memiliki fisik yang lemah. Dari SD sampai saat ini hanya beberapa kali saja aku melihatnya mengikuti kegiatan olahraga. Dia beruntung selalu mendapatkan toleransi dari sekolah.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Mereka menyebalkan. Kau tau? Melihat kue, lilin, dan mendengar ucapan mereka membuatku kesal."

"Ya ampun, aku lupa hari ini kau ulang tahun. Ahh Sasuke happy birthday ya semoga kau..."

"Hentikan Sakura." Ucapku datar dan dia hanya menunduk.

"Ma'af." Gumamku.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau tersenyum dan selalu riang seperti dulu? Ini hari ulang tahunmu setidaknya kau..."

"Apa aku bisa tersenyum di hari kematian kakakku? Apa aku bisa bersorak bahagia dihari orang tuaku bercerai? Dan apa aku bisa bersikap riang seperti Naruto dihari dimana aku berpisah dengan ibuku? Katakan Sakura, APA AKU BISA HAH?"

"Sassuke." Lirihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bodoh, tidak seharusnya kulampiaskan emosiku padanya seperti ini.

"Ma'af." Ucapku seraya memeluknya.

"Kau menyeramkan." Gumamnya. Aku lupa Sakura itu tipe gadis yang sensitive. Hanya dengan bentakan saja dia bisa langsung menangis atau ketakutan. Ck, merepotkan.

"Dan kau cengeng seperti biasanya."

"Sasuke, tentu saja kau masih bisa. Semua orang bisa bahagia karena memiliki endorphin." Katanya dan melepas pelukanku.

"Endorphin?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Kau tau endorphin? Itu adalah salah satu hormon dalam tubuh yang merangsang otak agar kita bisa merasa bahagia sehingga juga disebut sebagai hormon kebahagiaan. Astaga Sasuke kau kan anak IPA, seharusnya kau juga tau." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hn, aku tidak memiliki hormon seperti itu dalam tubuhku." Ucapku asal.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari sesuatu yang akan menjadi endorphinmu." Katanya dengan senyum manis yang entahlah, aku selalu merasa tenang saat melihatnya.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu artinya benda atau apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Emmm, yah pokoknya sesuatu. Bisa benda, atau mungkin hal lain. Yang jelas sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia Sasuke."

Dan sejak saat itulah aku selalu memikirkan perkataannya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku merasa bahagia seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan disetiap detiknya kini aku mulai menyadari sesuatu pula. Sakura dan kebersamaan kami. Hari, bulan dan tahun berlalu. Lagi-lagi kami menempuh pendidikan di tempat yang sama. Tokyo University. Sakura mengambil jurusan sastra sedangkan aku dengan terpaksa mengambil jurusan management bisnis sesuai perintah ayahku. Tapi jujur saja aku lebih tertarik dengan dunia musik dan setelah lulus dari universitas aku nekat mengikuti salah satu ajang pencarian bakat terbesar di Jepang. Hasilnya? Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku berhasil menjadi juara satu dan menjadi seperti saat ini. Dia? Tak jauh berbeda dariku, setelah lulus Sakura menjadi seorang penulis novel yang terkenal. Dan soal perkataannya saat kami masih SMA aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sesuatu itu sebenarnya sudah lama kutemukan. Aku tenang saat melihatnya tersenyum. Aku nyaman berada didekatnya, dan di setiap hari ulang tahunku hanya ucapan selamat darinya yang kubalas dengan senyuman. Sesuatu itu adalah dia. Hari ini tepat di ulang tahunku yang ke 25 tahun aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa aku telah menemukan endorphinku. I found my endorphin in my birthday. Dan aku ingin selalu merasa bahagia, aku ingin memiliki endorphinku sendiri. Maka seperti biasanya, semenjak lima tahun belakangan ini saat aku hanya merayakan ulang tahunku dengan Sakura, aku berniat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Sakura."

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam ke wajahku. Saat ini kami berada di atap gedung tertinggi di kota Tokyo. Yah, dia mengunjungiku saat tau aku memenangkan juara 'The Voice Japan' dua hari lalu.

"Apa kau masih ingat perkataanmu di atap sekolah saat kita SMA dulu?" Tanyaku.

"Perkataan yang mana? Banyak hal yang kukatakan Sasuke dan oiya happy birthday. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Taraaa..." Katanya ceria dan menunjukkan dua kalung berbandul setengah hati yang bewarna biru dan pink.

"Kalung couple?"

"Yups, aku membelinya dari Naruto. Kau ingat? Sekarang dia menjadi pengusaha aksesoris yang sukses. Emmm Sasuke, bisakah kau menunduk sebentar? Aku ingin memakaikannya padamu."

"Hn." Rasanya aneh saat aku menuruti permintaannya begitu saja dan kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat saat dia sedekat ini?

"Sakura, apa kau... "

"Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku. Aku ingin mendengar sang juara 'The Voice Japan' menyanyi secara live didepanku. Ayolah Sasuke..." Rengeknya memotong ucapanku. Huff ternyata dia masih sama seperti dulu. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya dengan mata itu. Tapi mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatanku. Kuambil satu kalung lagi yang masih berada digenggamannya.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke aku memintamu menyanyi bukan memelukku, lepaskan. Kau membuatku sesak bakka." Umpatnya dengan wajah semerah tomat saat tiba-tiba aku memeluknya.

"Hn." Dan kini aku bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah merahnya saat aku menyatukan kening kami.

"I built my wals up high but now they're falling and you're the reason why. And with you I'm not alone cause you're the one I've waited for." Aku terus menyanyikan lagu 'the one I've waited for' dari Austin Mahone tanpa merubah posisiku sama sekali. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"But my hearts been loked away, I hid it inside just so I'd free yourself. I give in, won't be afraid cause you're the one I've waited for." Kutatap dalam matanya, menyakinkannya tentang apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Tak peduli dengan wajahku yang perlahan mulai terasa panas dan juga tak peduli dengan detak jantungku yang semakin menggila.

"with this love, this love, this love. With this love, this love, this love I been searching so long for a feeling like this cause you're the one I've waited for. Girl you're the one I've waited for."

"Sa... Sasuke, aku... aku... " Ucapnya gugup dan melepas pelukanku lalu berbalik dan melangkah menjauhiku. Tidak, kali ini aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Maka kuraih tangannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"I said wait, the time is right. I meet that someone that'll make me shine. And right now that time is come, cause you're the one I've waited for." Kutatap lekat wajahnya saat dia berbalik menghadapku.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau... "

"I guess you have been waiting too, to fall in love with someone that's true. So to night don't let it go cause you're the one I've waited for." Gadis bodoh, apa dia belum sadar juga? Harusnya dengan lirik lagu yang kunyanyikan sejak tadi dia bisa mengerti. Aku mengambil kalung tadi dan memakaikannya perlahan padanya.

"And when you believe, I can be all you need, I won't ever leave. And if you and me for eternity cause you're the one I've waited for." Demi Tuhan, belum pernah aku merasa se gugup ini.

"Sakura."

"I-iya."

"Apa kau ingat hal yang kau katakan di atap sekolah saat kita SMA dulu? Tentang endorphin?" Tanyaku dan dia hanya menangguk.

"Kau tau? Sampai saat ini aku masih mencarinya. Aku selalu menantikan endorphinku. Dan aku bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura, kau adalah endorphin yang kunantikan selama ini." Bisikku di telinga kanannya. Kulihat raut keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Sasuke ku-kurasa kau... "

"Ssssstt, aku belum selesai bicara hime." Kutempelkan jari tengahku di bibir ranum itu dan mempersempit jarak kami.

"Sakura, dulu kau bilang semua orang bisa merasa bahagia karena mempunyai endorphin dalam tubuh mereka kan?" Tanyaku dan dibalas anggukan darinya.

"Dan dulu aku juga bilang aku tidak memiliki hormon seperti itu dalam tubuhku, kau ingat?" Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk.

"Karena itu Sakura, aku juga ingin memiliki endorphin agar bisa merasa bahagia. Sakura, jadilah endorphinku." Kataku selembut mungkin dan jelas sekali wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"Sakura, jadilah endorphin dalam hidupku. Jadilah bagian dari hati dan jiwaku. Menikahlah denganku." Ucapku dan kini tak ada lagi jarak antara bibirku dan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Uciha." Ungkapku tulus dan membelai rambut bubble gum miliknya.

"Sakura, apa jawabanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa? Tapi kena..."

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa menolakmu Sasuke-kun, aku... aku... hiks, terimakasih, terimakasih." Ucapnya memotong ucapanku dan langsung memelukku erat. Aku lega, dan aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Sakura, kenapa kau malah menangis?" Tanyaku bingung karena sejak tadi dia terus terisak dalam pelukanku.

"Itu... Itu... itu karena aku bahagia, akhirnya aku mendapatkan cinta dari seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku." Jawabnya parau. Jadi selama ini Sakura...

"Aku mencintaimu, you're my endorphin Uciha Sakura."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun dan jangan merubah margaku dengan Uciha. Kita belum menikah Sasuke." Ucapnya kesal.

"Hn, kalau begitu minggu depan kita akan menikah."

"Apa? Tapi Sasuke minggu depan novel baruku akan dirilis dan aku... "

"Tidak ada penolakan."

"Dasar Uciha."

"Hn, kau juga akan menjadi Uciha nona pink."

"Gggrrr, SA-SU-KE..." Geramnya.

Kurasa kabur adalah jalan terbaik saat ini. Aku tidak ingin wajahku babak belur saat konser nanti.

"kemari kau ayam jelek!"

"Hy pink, jangan berlari mengejarku. Aku tidak mau menggendong tubuh pandamu itu kalau kau pingsan nanti."

"Sasukeeeeee."

Flash back of.

Aku melihatnya. Sakura Uciha, gadis pink yang kunikahi minggu lalu kini tengah tersenyum dengan wajah merona. Ah benar juga. Lagu yang kunyanyikan ini adalah lagu yang sama saat aku melamarnya dulu. Terimakasih Sakura, terimakasih telah menjadi hati, cinta, dan bagian dari hidupku. You're my endorphin.

End of Sasuke pov.

Normal pov.

Suara tepukan tangan dan teriakan histeris lagi-lagi terdengar saat Sasuke selesai bernyanyi dan semakin bertambah histeris kala Sasuke mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu Sakura Uciha" dengan lantang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hal yang tabu bagi seorang Uciha, mengatakan cinta didepan banyak orang dengan gaya seperti itu. Well, sepertinya Uciha tidak selalu terkesan 'berkarisma' bukan? Dan malam ini menjadi malam yang teramat indah bagi Sakura serta malam paling menyesakkan bagi fans girl Sasuke, bahkan tidak sedikit yang menagis histeris di pojokan. Kau tau? Semua orang bisa merasa bahagia karena ada endorphin di tubuh mereka. Tapi taukah kau? Ada endorphin yang bisa kau dapat dari luar tubuh juga. Jadi benar kan, semua orang bisa merasa bahagia.

Dan untukmu yang masih terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Belajarlah pada ranting, dimana Ia tak pernah sekalipun menangisi daun yang telah jatuh dimusim gugur. Ia percaya bahwa dimusim semi nanti akan tumbuh dedaunan baru yang lebih hijau dan lebih rindang. Ia sadar bahwa dengan meratapi daun yang telah jatuh tak akan merubah keadaan, tak mungkin kembali ke atas dan menempel padanya lagi. Sama seperti waktu yang tak dapat kembali. Masa lalu adalah masa yang harusnya cukup kau ziarahi dengan kedewasaan, bukan ratap penyesalan. Jadi bangkitlah dari keterpurukanmu itu ya, bukalah jendela lalu lihatlah. Masih banyak nikmat yang belum kau sukuri. Jangan jadikan kenangan sebagai rantai yang mengikat kakimu untuk melangkah kedepan. Bangkit dan jemput masa depanmu. Dan hy, boleh kukatakan sesuatu? "Mungkin saja endorphinmu ada disana." Jadi melangkahlah, temukan endorphinmu lalu berbahagialah okay.

The end.

Masyaallah apa ini? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku buat fanfic bergenre romance??#plak.

Omake.

'I built my walls up high, but now they're falling and you're the reason why. And with you I'm not alone cause you're the one I've waited for'.

Nyanyian merdu itu berasal dari gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitamnya yang kini tengah berdiri ditengah panggung dengan tiga orang yang duduk membelakanginya.

'But my hearts been loked away, I hid it inside just so I'd free yourself. I give in won't be afraid cause you're the one I've waited for.'

Tampak salah satu dari ketiga orang itu menekan tombol hijau dan secara otomatis kini menghadap kearahnya hingga membuat gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahunan itu tersenyum dalam nyanyiannya.

'With this love, this love, this love. With this love, this love, this love. I been searching so long for a feeling like this cause you are the one I've waited for. Boy you're the one I've waited for...'

Dan terdengar histeris para penonton saat dua orang lainnya menekan tombol hijau secara bersamaan. Suara tepukan tangan juga terdengar saat gadis itu menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Wow, that's so amazing." Komentar seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato ai dikeningnya, Rei Gara. Salah satu orang yang menjadi juri 'The voice Japan' tahun ini.

"Kamu membawakan lagu ini dengan sangat baik, engg siapa namamu?" Tanya Yamanaka Ino, satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi juri disini.

"Sarada. Uciha Sarada." Jawab gadis berkacamata tadi.

"Kau putri Uciha Sasuke?" Kali ini Hyuga Neji, pria bermata lavender yang bertanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari gadis bernama Sarada tadi.

"Pantas saja. Ok, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi. Sekarang silahkan pilih kau ingin masuk di tim siapa gadis manis?" Tanya Gara yang langsung mendapat sorakan dari para penonton.

"Aku... aku memilih bergabung di tim Hyuga-san saja. Aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu yang diciptakannya." Jawab Sarada dengan senyum manisnya. Dan terlihatlah seringai seorang Hyuga Neji dan raut kekecewaan dari dua juri lainnya.

The end.

Dan berakhirlah dengan gajenya.

Ma'af ya all ceritaku teramat sangat tidak memuaskan. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu faforitku 'The one I've waited for' yang dinyanyikan oleh Austin Mahone. Salah satu lagu yang bisa bikin aku ber blushing ria, apalagi kalau seandainya dia yg nyanyi, aw hayalan sesat eh???? Seneng bisa berkutat lagi dengan fanfic. Ma'af banyak ngomong. Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah membaca fic gajeku ini dan terakhir REVIEW please... Itu sangat kuharapkan agar aku bisa menulis lebih baik lagi nantinya. So Review please...


End file.
